


Networking

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Prompt Fill, Doc knows everyone, Gen, Short One Shot, held up by bandits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Doc recognizes a familiar face.Tumblr prompt fill for a friend.





	Networking

The team stood in the middle of the endless stretch of road, hands held up to placate the gun-wielding men in front of them. Their car had died a few miles back, and their ammo was nearly out. The only thing they had going for them was a few jugs of water and several cans of dog food they’d found in the last town, left behind in an abandoned pet store.

Doc squinted at the leader of the men for a second as a loaded silence stretched between the two groups. There was something... familiar, about the man.

“Guns, ammo, supplies,” he repeated, gun angled directly at Warren. “Now.”

Doc’s eyes widened as the pieces fell into place in his head. “Clark- Clark Lewis?” he said in shock. The man looked his way, expression unamused. “Clark, it’s me, Doc!”

His stare was blank for a moment before there was a spark of recognition. “Doc Beck?” he asked doubtfully. “No way, you were toast at Camp Blue Sky.”

“Naw man a couple of us made it out,” he assured hurriedly.

One of the man’s team gave him a look. “Who is this guy, Clark?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“He was my dealer back in New York,” he responded, his gun still held level.

His friend scoffed. “That was what, five years ago?”

“Six,” Clark corrected.

“We were friends,” Doc reminded.

“This isn’t personal, Beck.”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “They always say that, like it means anything.” A gun pointed his way shut him up very quick. 

Doc shared a nervous glance with Warren. “Come on, let us go, brother. We don’t have much on us, barely worth the bother,” he asked. “For old times sake?” he hesitated a second, but Clark made no move. “You owe me.”

The silence settled back over the groups before Clark signaled for his men to stand down. They complied, though they were clearly irritated with the decision, allowing Warren to lead her team through. Doc went last, handing Clark a jug of water and two cans of dog food. “Thanks, man,” he said.

“Move, before I change my mind,” Clark ordered, but accepted the food, and Doc hurried on his way.

He felt Murphy’s eyes on him as he caught up with his team. “What?”

“What the hell, do you personally know EVERY criminal?” Murphy questioned, glancing back over his shoulder at the looming bandits.

“... Yes,” Doc said matter-of-factly.

“Be glad that he does, or we might not have gotten outta that one,” Warren said, her look at Murphy very pointed.

Doc gave Murphy a slightly smug grin. “It’s called ‘networking’, Murph.”


End file.
